choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Eleanor Waverley
Eleanor, a character in ''The Haunting of Braidwood Manor'' book, is the eldest child of the Waverley children. She is also one of your love interests. She is first seen in Chapter 2. Appearance Eleanor has long, brown hair in a braid, brown eyes and fair skin. She wears a maroon and black gown with a black choker that conceals the open wound across her neck. Her modern outfit consists of a gold necklace, a black top and a gray cardigan. Personality Eleanor is seen as mature and formal as she is in charge of taking care of all her younger siblings. She is also shown to be kind as she allows your character to stay at the manor. Eleanor is seen to be easily flustered if the player chooses to pursue a romance with her. Making the right dialog choices cause Eleanor to stutter and blush easily while improving the relationship between Eleanor and your character. Chapters [[:Category:The Haunting of Braidwood Manor|'Series']]/[[The Haunting of Braidwood Manor|'Book']]: The Haunting of Braidwood Manor * Chapter 1: Nightmares (Mentioned) * Chapter 2: Out of Time * Chapter 3: Lock and Key * Chapter 4: Behind Closed Doors * Chapter 5: Secrets * Chapter 6: Confessions Relationships Clarissa Waverley Clarissa is Eleanor's younger sister. The two seem to get along, however, Clarissa views Eleanor as more of a mother than a sister. Thomas Waverley Thomas is Eleanor's younger brother. They tend to bicker. Simon Waverley Simon is Eleanor's youngest brother. Thomas comments that Eleanor babies him because he is younger. If you don't spend diamonds to get Eleanor's key, Simon steals it from her. He manages to get it by pretending to be sad after Thomas bullies him, causing Eleanor to hug him. Your Character Your Character meets Eleanor at the beginning of Chapter 2, when your character learns that Eleanor was the one who carried her to the room to rest. Eleanor allows Your Character to stay at the manor under the condition that Your Character doesn't tell her siblings that they're all dead. Eleanor is revealed to be a possible love interest if the player makes the right choices. In Chapter 3, there is an available love sequence between your character and Eleanor if the player has enough diamonds. Your Character and Eleanor share their first kiss during this interaction. In Chapter 4, Your Character can choose to spend the night with Eleanor in order to get her key to open the door to the cellar. Eleanor pushes Your Character out of the ghost dimension after her mother is set free, however Your Character can get back in by apologizing to Eleanor for not listening to her. At the end of Chapter 5, Your Character offers to tell Eleanor her biggest secret in order to try to get Eleanor to tell her siblings the truth. Rose Waverley Rose Waverley is Eleanor's mother. They seem to have a hostile relationship as Rose Waverly calls Eleanor "Wicked", while Eleanor refers to her mother as a "Monster". It is later revealed that Rose was the one who murdered Eleanor by slitting her throat after Eleanor found out about the poison used on her siblings. William Waverley William was the father of Eleanor, Clarissa, Thomas and Simon. Gallery Other Looks Eleanor slit throat.jpg‎|Eleanor with slit throat EleanorModernClothes.png|Modern clothes Miscellaneous The Haunting of Braidwood Manor.jpg|Eleanor on the cover Trivia * Eleanor is shown on the cover of The Haunting of Braidwood Manor. * She shares the same forename as Eleanor Harlenay, a character from ''Veil of Secrets'', Queen Eleanor, and Eleanor Raines, Adrian's late wife in Bloodbound. * The name Eleanor is of Hebrew origin, which means "God's light". ** The surname Waverley is of English origin and means "Quaking aspen". Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'The Haunting of Braidwood Manor' Characters Category:LGBT Category:Love Interests Category:Hartfeld University students